Set-Up
by xxShiroxxKuroxx
Summary: Kurokujira: Reborn and Hanji are up to their usual mischief, this time they try to get Levi and Tsuna together. Will they succeed? [CrossOver] (SNK)LeviXTsuna(KHR) [Smut] You are warned.
**A/N: I swear I love Levi X Eren fanfictions but every time I read them I just imagine a Tsuna with green eyes in Eren's place. Don't kill me. Haha, so to get this off my chest, I decided to write this so that my fantasy can be satisfied.**

 **Disclaimer: In no way do I own Shingeki no Kyojin or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ever.**

-x-

 _Tsuna woke up and tried to remember what had happened last night. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He turned over and saw Levi, sleeping soundly beside him._

 _At that moment all of last night's even came back to him and he started to blush a deep red._

" _Hey, Levi! Wake up!" Tsuna exclaimed, gently trying to shake him awake._

 _Levi gradually opened his eyes but his hands never left Tsuna's waist. He stared at the blushing brunette, causing him to blush even further, Levi then gave a smirked at the reaction he was getting._

" _Hanji and Reborn are gonna pay," he muttered._

-x-

Going back to the afternoon the previous day…

-x-

 **With Reborn and Tsuna:**

"Dame Tsuna, there's this party being held tonight and you _are_ going to attend it. It'll be at the Vongola Hotel at 5 p.m. today," Reborn stated as he hopped onto Tsuna's shoulders.

Before Tsuna could even turn his head to argue back at the arcobaleno, Reborn was gone.

"Hiiiieeee! That was scary…" Tsuna shrieked, "Well, I'm guessing that I don't have a take on this matter…"

-x-

 **With Hanji and Levi:**

"Leeeevvviiiii~" Hanji called out from across the corridor of the dorms, "I have something interesting to tell you~"

Levi quickly made a U-turn and started to walk away from the running woman but he was caught in no time.

"So, there's this party…" Hanji began.

"No, I'm not going Shitty Glasses." Levi stated, causing the woman to spread a grin across her face.

"I knew you were going to say that," and she quickly cuffed Levi's wrist with something that looks like a handcuff, "If you don't come, this is gonna explode~ Hehe~ See you 5 p.m. at Vongola Hotel later~" Hanji exclaimed before running off to do what most probably would be "research".

Not going to take the risk of the handcuff on his wrist exploding, he decided to force himself to go.

-x-

5 p.m. at Vongola Hotel

Both Tsuna and Levi were standing in the middle of the Ballroom with the person who had dragged them into this mess in the first place. Hanji and Reborn were both talking about how they could use titans as a form of weapons to improve the offense of the mafia. Tsuna then noticed Levi fiddling with the cuff on his wrist.

"Uhm, L-Levi-san?"

"What brat?"

"What is that thing on your wrist?

Heaving a sigh, Levi explained to Tsuna how the cuff even got him here.

With an understanding nod, Tsuna asked if he could take a look at the cuffs and Levi nodded his head for the go ahead.

Tsuna inspected the cuff thoroughly, and he noticed that there was a small red button with an icon of a key. Guessing that it was the "key" to unlock the cuff, he pushed the button and the cuffs started shaking vigorously. Suddenly, another cuff was ejected from the cuff itself and was secured around Tsuna's wrist which was then attached to the original cuff via a metal chain. Oh great.

Tsuna glanced up to Levi, who was emitting this dark aura around him.

"Hiiiiiieee! I'm so sorry Levi-san! I didn't know!" Tsuna quickly apologised, tears forming at his eyes.

Upon seeing this, Levi heaved a sigh and turned towards where Hanji and Reborn were. Were. Levi cussed under his breath and looked back at Tsuna who was close to tears. He knew it wasn't exactly the brunette's fault but he was already irritated enough. Deciding to just try to forget about this for now, he asked if Tsuna wanted to grab anything to eat and Tsuna hastily agreed, sniffling back his tears as he followed Levi to the buffet table.

The two of them grabbed some food and were eating when Levi spotted Hanji from afar. He quickly made his way over to her, tugging the stumbling brunette along.

"Oi, Shitty Glasses, what's the meaning of this?" Levi growled, demanding an answer from the lady who was just talking to people about how "beautiful" titans were.

"Ah! Levi! I see you have activated the cuff on its own! It needs to attach to another person to be activated and well, I see you have done just that! It's going to explode with a 'bam' in 12 hours!" she exclaimed, not exactly giving a care about how two people's lives were at stake. Tsuna stared at Hanji wide eyed, while Levi glared at her.

"Tell me how to get rid of this," Levi demanded, resisting the urge to just kill the crazy woman there and then.

"Well~" Hanji began, and then shifted her eyes to the side, "there is a way…"

She then pulled out two small packet of sweets, giving one to each of them.

"Eat this and you might just be able to get rid of it," she explained, ignoring the glare from Levi which suggested how ridiculous it sounded, "sounds ridiculous but the cuffs read your heartbeat and there's something in the sweets that will help you to reach a certain reading which will unlock it."

Levi and Tsuna both doubted her but were forced to comply if they were ever hoping of getting out of these cuffs. They ate the sweet and wanted to ask Hanji "what then" when they realised that she was gone again.

"Great," they both groaned.

-x-

After an hour, Tsuna was feeling weird. He felt that it was really hot and in the hotel when he was literally freezing an hour ago. There was this itch in his body that he just can't seem to pinpoint.

Levi noticed that and asked if Tsuna was feeling ok.

"I don't know… I feel hot all over…" he breathed.

Levi touched Tsuna's forehead to see if he was running a fever.

At the skin contact, Tsuna let out a small moan.

Wide eyed, they both looked at each other, what just happened?

"I think we should book a room for you to take a rest," Levi suggested and Tsuna agreed with a nod.

-x-

Tsuna was resting on the bed with Levi sitting beside him.

Levi stared at the windows as he tried to process what had happened. He was sure that Hanji knew the answers. He needed to find Hanji soon but he couldn't be dragging Tsuna in this state to find her.

"12 hours huh, we have until morning…" he calculated, "we can look for her in the early morning."

Just then he felt something tight in his pants. He looked down and saw that he had pitched a tent. He needed to relieve himself but he knew he couldn't go to the bathroom while he chained to Tsuna. Giving Tsuna a second look, confirming that he was fully asleep, he reached the buttons of his jeans.

He quickly unbuttoned the button and pull down the zip before pulling out the hardened length from under his underwear. He started to stroke himself, resisting the moans that were surging from his mouth. He quickened his stroking but he just couldn't reach the pleasure he needed to come. He then started to tease the tip, rubbing the pre cum on it before he started to pump his cock. He still couldn't reach climax.

"Fuck…" he cursed, before taking a look at Tsuna to ensure that he was still asleep. He looked at the peaceful sleeping face of the brunette and cussed at how he was doing indecent things beside the innocent Tsuna. He then noticed Tsuna's slightly parted lips and thought about how he would it would be like showing his dick inside his innocent mouth. As that moment, his length hardened even more.

"Shit… so it has to be this way… I can't believe I'm going to have to jack off to the brat," Levi sighed and started imagining his cock in Tsuna's mouth, deep throating him. He rubbed himself even harder as he imagined himself thrusting into the brunette's innocent mouth and he came soon after. However, he noticed that he was still hard and wanted to continue pleasuring himself when he heard the voice of a certain person who was supposed to be asleep.

"Levi-san?"

"Go back to sleep, I will wake you up when it's morning," he stated, shifting so that he back faced Tsuna, trying to hide his standing member.

Tsuna was no idiot, he felt like something was wrong. He sat up and tried to get a glimpse of what Levi was hiding, but instead, he saw the erect length of said Levi instead and immediately felt his face flush up.

Levi saw the embarrassed Tsuna and sighed, "Well, you know what's happening so go back to sleep brat."

Tsuna gulped, he couldn't keep his eyes off Levi's member.

"But Levi-san, what about you?" he purred as he pulled Levi onto the bed. Tsuna went down to meet face to face with Levi's dick and he started to lick the tip, spreading the cum around the length. Levi moaned as Tsuna engulfed his mouth around Levi's cock, circling his tongue around the thick member, as his free hand pumped the portion which couldn't fit into his mouth. Levi groaned as he felt his climax coming, he then grabbed the brunette and started thrusting into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna shut his eyes as he felt the forceful movement of Levi's cock in his mouth. Tsuna was getting hard too. He reached down and pulled down his pants and reached under his boxers as he started to stroke himself to Levi's thrust. Levi gave one hard thrust as he came in Tsuna's mouth, Tsuna, swallowing all that he had to offer.

Levi exhaled as he noticed the brunette' free hand moving in a vigorous motion as Tsuna moaned and groaned, unable to reach his climax. Levi was still hard (yeah, even after coming twice, he mentally face-palmed). He then grabbed Tsuna and pulled him on top of him and rolled up so that he was now dominating him. Seeing the shocked Tsuna, he gave a small smirk as he crashed his lips against Tsuna, forcing his tongue into the mouth which has been on his dick a while ago. Tsuna tried to push Levi's tongue back but to no avail, he was too weak. Breaking the kiss, Levi quickly undressed both him and Tsuna as he started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses as his went down towards Tsuna's nipples, sucking, biting and licking them, leaving Tsuna in a moaning mess.

He lifted three of his fingers to Tsuna's mouth as he ordered, "Suck."

Tsuna, took the fingers into his mouth, sucking and coating the fingers with his saliva as best as he could. Levi then pulled out his fingers and reached down to Tsuna's hole. Levi pulled Tsuna into a kiss as he inserted one of his finger into the hole, muffling Tsuna's moan as tears formed in his eyes. He started to slowly thrust his finger out until he felt Tsuna thrusting when he tried to pull his finger away. Levi then let Tsuna breathe as he inserted his second digit in, causing Tsuna to arch at the intrusion and moan. Levi started to scissor the hole, stretching Tsuna to the best of his abilities. He then pushed his fingers in further, trying to find…

"AHHH! LEVI!" Tsuna cried at the sudden pleasure. Levi had found his prostrate. He continued jamming his fingers at the said area, leaving Tsuna to writher under him. Levi then inserted the third digit and quickly stretched him before completely pulling out and pulling back from Tsuna. Tsuna whimpered at the loss and his eyes widen when he felt a familiar hard cock at his entrance.

"N-no, L-Levi, it won't- AH!" Tsuna cried as Levi inserted himself into Tsuna. Levi saw that the brunette has gone almost limp at the sudden pain and quickly used his free hand to pump Tsuna's member. When Levi felt that Tsuna was hardening again and he was relaxing, he slowly pulled out and thrusted in once again at an angle, hitting the prostrate. Levi let ut a grunt as he felt Tsuna tighten around him before he continued thrusting in and out, slowing increasing his pace and force of thrust as he hit Tsuna's sweet sport every time, leaving Tsuna to scream his name in please.

"AH! AH! LEVI! HAH! AH!" Tsuna literally screamed as the pleasure overflowed him. Tsuna gripped onto the bedsheets as he felt Levi thrusting into him harder and faster, feeling himself almost reaching climax.

"LEVI I-" Tsuna exclaimed as Levi gave him one final and hard thrust, before they both came together, cum spilling all over the inside of Tsuna and over their stomachs.

Tired, Levi dropped beside Tsuna on the bed and they both laid down, trying to catch their breaths from the intense activity.

"Ne, Levi-san, I-" Tsuna started before he was cut off by Levi with a kiss.

When Levi broke the kiss he buried Tsuna into his chest, playing with the brunette's hair as he whispered, "I know, I saw the way you looked at me whenever Reborn and Hanji would get together."

Tsuna pushed Levi away to look up at him, giving him his signature smile before reaching up to give Levi a peck on his lips.

They then both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-x-

The next morning, Tsuna woke up and tried to remember what had happened last night. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He turned over and saw Levi, sleeping soundly beside him.

At that moment all of last night's even came back to him and he started to blush a deep red.

"Hey, Levi! Wake up!" Tsuna exclaimed, gently trying to shake him awake.

Levi gradually opened his eyes but his hands never left Tsuna's waist. He stared at the blushing brunette, causing him to blush even further, Levi then gave a smirked at the reaction he was getting.

He realised that the cuffs were both unlocked and they were separated once more.

"Hanji and Reborn are gonna pay," he muttered.

"Come on brat, we got to clean up. We're dirty as fuck," Levi complained, causing Tsuna to have a shocked look on his face. Well, so much for the good mornings.

-x-

After cleaning up, they heard a knock at the hotel door. Levi went to get it to see the all familiar Reborn and Hanji. He glared at the two, emitting a dark aura whilst they played innocent and forced themselves into the room.

They then sat down at the table with a very annoyed Levi and a scared Tsuna.

"Explain," Levi demanded.

"Well~ The required reading to unlock the cuffs were when a person is at climax so~" Hanji started, trying to hold back her laughter, "I see you two reached the requirements~"

Hanji then broke down and started laughing like some insane beast saying how Tsuna and Levi did it, causing Tsuna to blush even further and Tsuna to resist the urge to punch the woman.

"Anyways, what she gave you yesterday was just something to make you horny (I forgot what that type of drug was called but it starts with an 'a') and reach the required climax faster and easier," Reborn continued.

"Anyways, Levi, you got the brat right?" Hanji peered at Levi as she said this, "we know you wanted him~"

Tsuna blushed even harder (is it even possible?).

"Shut up Shitty Glasses"

-x-

 **A/N: I showed a part of this to my other writer, Shirokuma and she was shocked to know that I can write these kinds of things while giggling to myself. Well, it is embarrassing but it's funny in some way, I don't know. This took me hours to write and I feel like my soul has been drained. Constructive reviews are always welcomed and favourite if you enjoyed it, it helps with knowing whether I should continue a certain style of writing. See you in another story~ Jya ne~**


End file.
